FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) communication method and a group spreading modulator applicable to the method. The contents of Application Ser. No. 158,503/1996, filed Jun. 19, 1996, Ser. No. 029,445/1997, filed Feb. 13, 1997 and Ser. No. 075,751/1997, filed Mar. 27, 1997, in Japan are hereby incorporated by reference.